Omni-legends
by vauladox
Summary: It's me Michael I just love telling you about my daily life, you know the one where crap always happens
1. prologue

Omni-legends

OK let's recap so supposed to be a normal day just going about a home playing some overwatch or call duty and all the sudden A mysterious Omni verse portal opens up and sucks me and my friends inside

Well shit I said as I was Sucked into an unknown vortex trying to get out I was seeing what was apparently a reflection of the universe which is quite unique but then I hit my head on a mysterious new rock and got knocked out unconscious

I woke up but not to the friendly faces I knew Normally. I looked up and saw Ash and lux with them Lucian. These people can only be from one place league of legends.

This must take some time getting used to but let's start going back to the present day

Three years later.

Well this is it on expected surprise whatever I will go to see rarity with prepared breakfast for me she said are you OK darling you look all bit peeved I said I will be fine and I walked up going on the hallway I made out with medive I know he should be dead but you know messing with time.

Yo Michael what's up says Joseph good however have to dodge him in a location in the head sorry Joseph I turn around and see Lynn she threw a football at me and expect me to act quickly well well well if it isn't Lynn loud I bet it was discord brought her here whatever I just shrugged it off and just make sure those it was OK he said he's fine so I walked away of course you have to know about the Fonya Stefania

She too was sucked into the black hole of imagination get it so bright pure but don't let this be true and then I got through running with Satan, set, unicron, sombra and other kinds of weird shit

I open one of the porters and into the into that dimension I'm blue by Jake the shape shifting dog from adventure time where will he said I don't know how I'm I supposed to know I just got here whatever Jake said

Are the downsides of it for ox lately I've been having to make lots of enemies, I had both thanos and Darkside of my Doorstep.

Now do you know the big basics of my life a.k.a. Michael the final this is only a review if you want to see the real story themselves check out the rest of vauladox fanfiction account.

Hasta la vista


	2. Chapter 1: bullshit

Chapter one bullshit

Wake up in the morning and expect a normal day but I forget I'm in the center of the Omni verse of course shits going to go down

So I just go into another dimension using the rift opener I forgot who I got it from, whatever I went into the first dimension, the marvel dimension, I went in there and I was greeted by an old friend I think his name was Tony Stark, he was giving a guy named Peter quill a little guide

Damn Daniel back again with those intro's I don't know what the fuck I'm saying I'm confused?

Michael I'd like you meat Peter quill a.K.a StarLord, he and his team know as the guardians of the galaxy would like to join the avengers.

OK nice to hear that so peter,"my name is Michael, yo he said in return. So what's your story no offense, it's just that everyone in the omniverse always has to tell me their huge stories, seriously it's annoying well most of them

Just as he Opens his mouth Fonya Stefania walks in. Well well look who we have here Michael said to Stefania, if it isn't my ex Stefania said. Whatever why are you here.

Because dumb dumb, A villain got loose, no shit Sherlock said Tony Stark, well how would I know said Stefania. I think I know we are looking for. his name is carnage, the biological offspring of venom son of a bitch it's tough.

Then what are we waiting for let's kick some ass. we all left in hope that carnage didn't kill someone.

Sometime later

On the streets people were running away from apparently was a creature jumping onto the buildings it was slashing it's claws as if it was trying to kill someone it was red as blood it's eyes blowing a mixture of white and yellow A mischievous grin filled with sharp teeth surrounded his mouth

What a good day for some chaos thought the serial killer with his symbiotic friend.

Well well look who we have here he turns around and sees a man in a red and blue suit

SPIDER MAN said carnage. How the hell did you get here

I should be asking you the same question carnage you should be dead.

Ask scorpion and vulture, they were there Said carnage. hell I just woke up in the hospital and the next thing I know I'm in prison.

Saw it coming asshole murmured Spiderman(Peter Parker)

Carnage extended his tendrils to kill spider man only for him to dodge it. Well well looks like we have a fast spider here folks. Don't get cocky carnage, i'm just getting warmed up. Just as he says that Iron Man, a new recruit I think, and apparently one of the members of the guardians the galaxy arrive.

Shit said carnage.

Come on guys I can take him on my own

Yes but can you handle us Dr. octopus and rhino appear.

Oh come on said Spiderman. Don't be too surprised, these two were out there causing trouble already, you should be expecting this.

Whatever let's kick some ass as that was said Spiderman grabbed carnages foot using his web's and flung him into the ground and at that Dr. octopus extended his robotic tentacles only for them to get grabbed by Iron Man, using them to throw Dr. Octy at Rhino only for him to dodge him but before he could do anything, Peter quill throws a gravity grenade at rhino causing him to float up in the air.

What are you idiots doing carnage said. Do you ever shut up said Dr. octopus. Before any of them could react, Michael starts chanting. Out of nowhere a mysterious force field grabs the three villains in the air and crashes them into the ground hard causing it to shake before they went unconscious.

What the hell was that Peter said.

Magic what do you think Sherlock.

Oh that's right I forgot to tell you Peter Parker meet Michael this is some form of reality warping entity I think, I really don't know only Doctor Strange can use this magic.

I will explain back at stark tower. As that was said they all took off to head toward words Tony Starks tower.

You got some explaining to do please Peter Parker said to Michael. OK where do we begin Michael said

Two hours later

OK so let me get this straight we are fictional characters made by a company to entertain people and one of these people is named Stan lee. Yup that's the long short of it said Michael. Then his watch start to glow and ring, crap I know what that means I'll talk to you guys later.

He left everyone dumbfounded.

 **So you're growing more powerful Micheal, no matter I will be freed and wreak havoc on every living thing in the Omniverse.**

End of chapter 1


	3. Chapter 2: unknown enemy

Chapter 2 the unknown

Are you there, hello Lincoln it's me your old friend of course you wouldn't remember me, you're in denial.

to be honest I saw your life cripple down into your shoes and onto the ground you were abandoned by your family, by All those you love, you never had a true girlfriend. I can't feel love, your abandone you're nothing without me without us.

Lincoln couldn't take it anymore. he was alone, no family, friends, girlfriend, just nothing but it. the only thing he had left was that tall slender figure with it's non-human arm stretching out.

Stay away from me Lincoln said.

I'm your only hope for salvation said the mysterious entity?

I Said stay back Lincoln said until he was then interrupted by the end of the hand, again you've lost everything it's time that you take your revenge Lucifer!

What Lincoln said, it will be your new name for now, the mysterious entity said then dark tentacles began to glow and stretch out for Lincoln and the screen fade to black.

You need me, more than ever.

Back at headquarters Michael was talking with twilight sparkle and Superman about the Dalek invasion.

Those assholes are on there way here said Michael

and what are we supposed to do about it.

Why don't we just open a black hole near their spaceships, surely me the entire invasion movie sucked in right.

That's what they said with the harvesters and did it work, no said stefania.

whatever at least we still got-Michael was interrupted

HELP said a female voice?

Who is there Michael said

I'm girl stumbled in the room she was covered in blood and she then said, Lincoln h-he's with! She then began to throw up

Get her A medic said stafania.

Back in the lab they were all confused Michael Then spoke up the girl said Lincoln what do you think she meant by Lincoln

Abraham Lincoln said stefania.

I don't think so, there are some other people named Lincoln, not only that she says he's with something but what?

I think we should give her some time whatever she saw Shirley Shafter look she's covered in blood and only got half of that one is hers she severely injured one of the bones in broken, I'm surprise she even managed to run here.

Back in the Omniverse

Star, What did I tell you, said Steven

Oh come on look at it, said star. it's gluing?

Wait it's glowing Stephen went up close

What door before he could land the F word darkness who's out from the glowing Crystal and attacked above with him they managed to run away but the Crystal simply disappeared

What the fuck was that?

In the void

 **I'm growing stronger, no one will be able to stop me once I'm free. soon every living thing in the Omniverse will bow down to their dark Lord, their new God.**

Back at headquarters Michael was cleaning the blood off of the young brown girl.

He began to put the pieces together. Somethings not right here I feel her soul still intact but I feel dark energy it's not in her soul but something attacked or something definitely not human whatever she was running from I don't know how she managed to make her way here she's not even from this universe whatever the answer is I have to figure out myself. then it happened.

Aahhhhh she screams calm down calm down you're safe here said Michael

What happened to you did Michael.

My brother he's

 **Don't answer him he's mine now**

Is something wrong

 **No shit Sherlock, you can't help her**

Please answer me,I need help.

 **You kicked your own brother out of your house just because he burned that suit. He lost his girlfriend, it's all your fault, you and all of your family**

 **Bitch.**

Leave me alone said Luna.

To be continued.


End file.
